SeenUnseen
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: Sharing body heat (and a sleeping bag) leads to something more. PWP Alex/J'onn For the kink meme prompt: In the dark


**Prompt: In the dark**

 **5/50**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.**

…

J'onn and Alex had been in the tent for about an hour, the conversation petering off.

"You know, we can conserve body heat by sleeping in the same sleeping bag," Alex said.

He could hear her teeth chattering. J'onn looked at her, not really able to see her. If he tried, tapping into his Martian powers, he could be able to see her. He could see the dark outline of her form, but that was it. J'onn supposed it was enough. She couldn't really see him either.

"Can you fit?" he asked.

Alex was already getting out of her sleeping bag, muttering about the cold.

"We're going to find out."

After a lot of jostling and J'onn accidentally on purpose grinding against Alex, she was in his sleeping bag. And he was hopelessly hard.

He did it to himself. He should have turned so they were back to back. But he was practically spooning her in the small space of the sleeping bag and all he could do was try to will his erection down.

Damn it, this was neither the time nor place for this.

Alex shifted and wriggled, trying to get comfortable. She was brushing against him over and over and J'onn bit back a groan.

It was dark and quiet, save for their breathing.

Then, he could hear it. A wet sound, almost hidden by the hitching of her breath. She was…oh. Before J'onn could comment on it, Alex bucked back, moving over his crotch.

"Are you happy to see me?" she murmured, slowly grinding her ass into his erection.

J'onn groaned low in her ear, planting one hand on her hip.

"Tease. You're touching yourself, aren't you?"

Alex's breathing hitched again, writhing against her fingers.

"Guilty as charged. What're you gonna do about it?"

H'ronmeer, he loved this woman.

J'onn paused and pushed her pajama pants down her hips, replacing her fingers with his own. She was wet, so his fingers slipped in easily, pumping and rubbing over her.

Alex whimpered, grinding down.

"J'onn, please."

He thought about taking his time, maybe making her come before he entered her. But he was impatient, hard the moment Alex made her way into his sleeping bag.

J'onn removed his fingers, grabbing her hip again.

He easily rolled them over so Alex was face down on the sleeping pad, his still-clothed dick pressed against her ass as he loomed over her. He still couldn't see her, but he could imagine the lines and curves of her body.

Alex groaned, reaching back to grope at him.

J'onn hooked his finger around the waistband of his sweatpants and pushed them down, freeing his erection to the air. He ground against her ass, sliding between her cheeks. The feeling of skin against skin felt so good.

"Come on, J'onn. Quit teas— _ah_!"

J'onn lined himself up and pressed into her, her words sputtering into a moan.

His chest was flush against her back, pushing her down. J'onn had her pinned and he could feel every moan and cry from her as much as he heard it.

He gripped her thighs and pulled them further apart.

"J'onn," she gasped as he pounded deeper into her, hitting all the right spots.

J'onn groaned in answer, biting her shoulder.

Even in the dark, he knew that this was Alex in his arms.

Her skin and her form and the sound of her moans told him that this was Alex. He had mapped every inch of her body with his hands and lips and tongue over the many times they had been in bed together. He had her memorized.

She kissed him messily. Those were her lips. He knew those lips anywhere.

They crashed over the edge together, calling out each other's names.

"Oi! It's the middle of the night! Shut the fuck up!" a loud voice bellowed from a way off, cutting through the night air.

J'onn rested his forehead on her shoulder, sighing. Right. There were other people in this campsite.

Alex laughed, shaking with it.

"We should sleep, before they come at use with torches and pitchforks," Alex whispered.

J'onn eased off of her, rolling over to spoon her back.

"Beautiful," he breathed, nuzzling her ear.

He couldn't see her smile at that, but the little exhale told him that she was smiling.

…

 **Ta daaaa!**

 **All feedback is appreciated!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
